world_elite_wrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
WEW World Championship
The Undisputed WEW World Championship (originally the WEW World Championship) was the premier championship title in the World Elite Wrestling federation on the Adrenaline brand. The first champion was Slash, who won the belt at WEW's Battlefield pay-per-view. Shady Layne had the most reigns with the championship belt with three with the most total days as champion at 608 days. The late trailblaizer’s third reign sets the record for the longest singles title reign in all of WEW history at 442 days (NBK’s Tag Team Championship reign logs 452 before deactivation); the final champion, Alexis Morrison, logs the shortest reign at 1 day. A common misconception about the championship belt was that it was a Heavyweight belt. However, WEW has made it known that the word "Heavyweight" has been left off of the belt purposely so that no weight divisions would be set on it, allowing Starlets (WEW's female wrestlers) to compete for the belt. History The first champion was to be decided in a match featuring the 2011 WEW King of the Ring and the winner of a series of Beat The Clock matches. Originally, SM Raye held the King of the Ring crown, but was defeated by Sayge Jemson for the crown, and thus lost his title shot for the World Championship. Also, a battle royal was held to give one lucky person entry into the World Championship match; a match that was won by Slash. After four week of Beat the Clock matches, Twin K was named the one with the fastest time, thus he moved on to the pay-per-view match at Battlefield along with Sayge and Slash. After walking out of the match, Jemson gave up her chance to win the title after having broken a nail, and later on in the match Slash pinned Twin to become the inaugural champion. Slash was defeated a few days after reaching over 100 days of being champion by Ryan Cavallari, who recieved the shot by winning the TV Championship. The championship was vacated on July 7, 2012 when WEW came to the terms of Ryan Cavallari's release. During a press conference following the release of Ryan Cavallari, the General Manager of Adrenaline, Nathan Parker, officially branded the World Championship as the "Nathan Parker World Championship” to erase the bad history left behind from the past title holders. The new holder was decided on the very next Adrenaline show at the end of an 8-man one night tournament, which was won by Ryan Jackson. Three months later on the October 14th edition of Adrenaline, the new GM Haylee Beaulieu, announced that the Nathan Parker Championship would be made defunct following Nathan's release and immediately reinstated as the World Championship. A triple threat ladder match at Free Fall to Fury for the World Championship would end in a draw, with both Ryan Jackson and Shady Layne pulling down the World Championship in a collective effort. On February 8, 2013, Shady Layne would get her rematch with Ryan in a ladder match in the main event of a Vegas-themed Adrenaline Super Show; Layne was able to unhook the title and secure her first World title reign. Layne's reign was cut short by a concussion caused by her challenger at the time, Rhiannon. Haylee Beaulieu made the decision to strip the championship from Layne and put it up against Rhiannon, due to her assisting Beaulieu, and the 2012 Legacy Cash-In Case winner, Jazzy Lynch at the Retribution pay-per-view. Rhiannon defeated Jazzy Lynch at Retribution to become the new World Champion. Rhiannon was originally set to face Gabriel Asar, the 2013 Retribution Rumble winner, at Legacy: Hawaii, but due to a clause in Adrian Quinn's contract that was made just before Haylee Beaulieu's firing, he was also entered into the match. Three weeks before the event, Shady Layne made her return and was later entered into the match as well, making it a Fatal Four-Way. At Legacy: Hawaii, Shady pinned Adrian Quinn at the same moment Rhiannon pinned Gabriel Asar, but only Shady's pin was recognized and the referee's decision was to declare Layne a two-time World Champion and present her with the current World Championship belt design. Layne would lose the belt a month later to her rival Rhiannon at the Beach Brawl pay-per-view. Layne went on to regain the championship belt from Rhiannon at the Crossroads pay-per-view to end the long-standing rivalry between the two. In her third reign, Shady became the longest reigning champion in WEW history after passing Rhiannon's 295 day Women's Championship reign. On January 18, 2015, the longest-reign in WEW history came to an end when Declan Kennedy was manipulated into stripping Shady of her championship with the hoax that he was saving his job; however, Kennedy was then fired by The Board. At Battlefield IV, The Board’s hand-picked representative (a “Board Certified” Superstar), Ashley Tierney, would defeat Saint Jericho to gain her first and only WEW Championship. On September 24, 2015, in the main event of the finale WEW PPV event, Tierney would be bested by WEW Champion Alexis Morrison in a Title vs. Title Unification Match, thus making Morrison the Undisputed WEW World Champion. Reigns Key List of individual reigns Undisputed WEW World Championship Reigns List of combined reigns Total Undisputed WEW World Championship Reigns Past Designs